Template talk:MSPA
Broken links To my great disappointment, I've come to find that external links are kinda broken for unregistered users, and there's nothing I can do about it. Clicking on the "Skip this ad" button on the Outgoing page breaks the URL. I contacted Wikia staff, so hopefully they'll do something about it, but until then, unregistered users will have to stick with broken links and bloated flash ads. Oh well. --Pigbuster 03:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Pigbuster. Can you make a custom version that links to just the MSPA main page (www.mspaintadventures.com)? Or is there already a way to do that? --Jumpjet2k 01:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) These templates seem to have an annoying tendency to turn the "&" character into "& amp;" (minus the space between "&" and "amp") instead, which really messes up them links. Is there any way to fix that, perhaps? Otherwise, this whole thing is pretty much pointless if the links don't work properly, anyway. --Herman2000 01:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed it for ya. Some person had added more HTML encoding/URL encoding (decoding lolwut?) than they needed to. Timeroot ┌┐ T ├┘ 20:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Custom links OK the custom links seem to goof up when using it to link to Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (note: the problem doesn't exist when linking to the SBaHJ main page, only the episodes). 1. - This just links to the MSPA home page instead of the intended page. 2. - Uses the custom icon text as the custom url. 3. - Icon links to itself. 4. - First word of anchor text used as custom url, custom icon text used in anchor test, icon links to itself. 5. - Non-standard double piping used, first word of anchor text used as custom url, icon links to MSPA home page. 6. - Same as #5, custom icon displays correctly. # - This just links to the MSPA home page instead of the intended page. # - Uses the custom icon text as the custom url. # - Icon links to itself. # - First word of anchor text used as custom url, custom icon text used in anchor test, icon links to itself. # - Non-standard double piping used, first word of anchor text used as custom url, icon links to MSPA home page. # - Same as #5, custom icon displays correctly. All variations that I can think of. The Light6 15:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Homestuck.com Because of Viz's acquisition of MSPA and the site's reorganization of links, someone's going to have to change the template because literally every single link now does not work. Disappointingly I have no idea how to edit templates. Bkatz (talk) 02:43, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :I already updated the template yesterday. The issue unfortunately is that now every instance of the template being used is using incorrect information. - The Light6 (talk) 02:51, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Would it be possible to modify it to just subtract from the original page number to get the new site's address? Considering the shift is 1:1 it seems easier. It'd work in the short term, but since nothing is really expected to be released it shouldn't be that much of an issue. Bkatz (talk) 02:24, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Don't worry, we have a more direct fix. Forum:Lil Halbot is ready (hopefully) BlackholeWI (talk) 02:38, April 5, 2018 (UTC)